Bloom Sweet Cherry Blossom
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Wally stumbles upon a movie "about a ninja girl whose ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he's from a rival ninja clan", gets Artemis to watch it with him, and they bond. Spitfire. Off of a challenge...


**So! I read this challenge by Brock's Geodude and I felt the need to do it... the movie isn't real by the way, I made everything up...**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The redhead smirked as he entered the cave, he noticed the blonde archer sitting on the couch with an arrow in her hands and decided to approach her. "Arty!"<p>

She glared up at him. "It's Artemis."

He shrugged, holding something up for her to see. "Guess what I got?"

"A movie?"

He gasped. "Not just any movie! Bloom Sweet Cherry Blossom!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "What?"

Wally rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her. "A movie about about a ninja girl whose ninja dad orders her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he's from a rival ninja clan!"

Artemis snorted. "Why would I want to see that?"

He grinned. "I just thought a ninja girl should see it with her ninja boyfriend."

"Baywatch, you are not my ninja boyfriend."

He pouted. "Watch it with me?"

"No."

"I'm going to tell everyone that you're my ninja girlfriend if you don't." He threatened.

"Don't you dare!" She growled. "Watch it with M'gann or something."

"She's out shopping with Supey." He sighed. "I'm just asking for like an hour of your time."

She looked at him before agreeing reluctantly. "Fine."

He beamed happily, standing up and jumping over the couch. "I'll go get the popcorn!"

"Don't eat it all on the way back!" She called as he ran into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>"No, I will not!"<em>

_"You must, it is for the good of the clan."_

_"But I love him, Father. Why can you not understand?"_

_"Enough! You will do as you're told!"_

"She's serously not about to agree, right?" Artemis asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I don't think so, I mean; why would she? All her father has done for her is treat her badly, she should just leave." Wally replied.

The woman on screen looked down at the floor, defeated. _"As you wish."_

"And she agreed." Wally declared. "Why couldn't she just run away?"

"That's her home, Baywatch. Where would she go?" Artems responded.

"Anywhere, as long as she was happy." He told her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

She turned to him. "So you're saying she should just run away, leave everything she's ever had behind and go somewhere unknown?"

"That's right." He replied.

"Where would she go? All she knows is the clan, she'd have nowhere to start over. And her family would be incredibly dissapointed in her." Artemis turned her attention back to the TV. "She really has no way out."

"Does it matter where she goes? As long as she's with the guy she loves she should be happy, because it's all for him; isn't it?" He asked.

Artemis shrugged, watching as the girl on screen walked alone to the small medow where she and her lover met daily. She seemed troubled and Artemis couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.

And then she reached her location the guy was there, waiting for her.

He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Instead she pulled out her sword.

The guy looked into her eyes, betrayal evident in his featured. But he didn't do anything to show he would defend himself from her, instead he just stood there.

"Do you think she'll acually do it?" Wally asked her.

"No... I mean yes, I don't know." She replied. "Depends who she cares about more, her dad or the guy."

"But she loves the guy." He told her.

"Her dad raised her."

"Badly." Wally pointed out.

Yeah..." She agreed.

"Who would you choose?" He asked.

"The guy, at least he actually cares for her." She replied, shrugging.

"Then she's probably going to pick the guy." Wally smirked.

"Ten bucks says they kiss afterwards?" She offered.

Wally snorted. "Twenty says they make love right where they are."

Artemis chuckled. "You're on, Baywatch."

Five minutes later Artemis was laughing and Wally was paying her the money.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"You can't cheat on a movie." She replied.

"Yeah, I guess not." He agreed.

Artemis smirked and turned her attention back to the TV. "Oh look, they're leaving."

"Where are they going?" Wally asked.

"Back to their clans?" Just as she'd predicted, they both parted way and left to their homes.

"Wait, wait! She's packing!" Wally gasped. "She's really going to leave?"

"But that's not what they agreed on!" Artemis complained. "They were going to confront their families together!"

"What is she going to do?" Wally asked.

"She's crying, oh no. She's going to leave without him!" Artemis gasped.

"But they love each-other." Wally replied, shocked.

They watched as the girl threw the bag over her shoulder, only stopping to leave a letter for her family. She walked all the way to the medow and placed an envelope on the biggest tree, sure the guy she loved would see it. As soon as that was done she ran into the night, letting her tears fall freely.

"She... she actually did it." Wally whispered.

When morning came her lover arrived at the meadown, finding her nowhere in sight. He spotted the envelope and carefully made his way too it. He ripped it open when he read his name in her careful handwriting and once he was done reading it he looked around, hoping to find her somewhere near him but no such luck. She was gone.

Artemis and Wally stared at each-other as the credits rolled. "No... way."

"That can't be then ending." Artemis whispered.

"Hey guys." They looked over too see that Robin had entered the cave. "Black Canary's on her way over for training, the others are on there way." With that said he walked away into the kitchen.

Artemis gaped at the TV along with Wally. "Sequel?"

The speedster nodded. "Definitely a sequel."

Without another word they ran out of the room and after the Boy Wonder, anxious to know if there was a sequel. "Robin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
